


Disappearing Act

by MerlinWinchestr



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Power Outage, Whumptober 2020, please, wrongfully accused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinWinchestr/pseuds/MerlinWinchestr
Summary: “I don’t know what to believe.” Kay snapped, finally meeting his eyes with her own. “All I know is that Bishop is dead and your fingerprints are on the murder weapon.”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Disappearing Act

**Author's Note:**

> **Category:** AU  
>  **Rating:** K+  
>  **Characters:** Cameron Black, Jonathan Black, Kay Daniels  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Setting:** Post episode 8  
>  **Prompts:** Whumptober 2020 Days 6, 17, and 27: Please; Wrongfully accused; Power outage
> 
> **Author's Note:** Written for the Whumptober 2020 challenge. Little different from my usual writing style, but I had a lot of fun writing this little piece. Might expand on the idea at a later date, we'll see. Hope you enjoy!

# Disappearing Act

“Please, Kay, you have to believe me!”

Kay shook her head, barely able to look at her partner—ex-partner, ex. Cameron’s eyes were wide and panicked, his arms held tightly by two agents who were struggling to pull the magician’s arms behind his back to cuff him. Cameron refused to be still, his eyes locked on Kay.

“Your fingerprints were on the gun, Cameron.”

“It was the Mystery Woman, Kay!” Cameron was pleading, but he didn’t care. Kay _had_ to believe him! “Do you really think that I would kill someone?”

“I don’t know what to believe.” Kay snapped, finally meeting his eyes with her own. “All I know is that Bishop is dead and your fingerprints are on the murder weapon.”

Cameron shook his head in disbelief. 

“I’m a magician, Kay. If I had killed him, do you really think that I would be so stupid as to let the gun be found with my fingerprints on it?”

“Everyone makes mistakes, Cam. I’m sorry. I have no choice.”

Kay’s defenses slipped slightly, and for just a second he could see the heartbreak she was feeling. The hopelessness of his situation finally sank in, and Cameron deflated. The agents roughly pulled his arms behind his back, cuffed his hands tightly, and led him out of the FBI’s headquarters as everyone stopped what they were doing and watched. 

The trial was an open and shut case as far as anyone was concerned. Mystery Woman had made sure the evidence was stacked against him and he knew from the beginning that the verdict would be guilty. The press had a field day, of course, and Cameron couldn’t help but wonder what his father would think of the proud name of Black now. 

Cameron was surprised when he was escorted to Rockland, having assumed the last place he would be allowed would be the same prison as his brother. They were kept in separate sections, obviously, and the guards were under strict orders to keep them separated in the yard and cafeteria. But the guards could only watch so many people at once, and Cameron had always had a knack for making friends. 

“I’m trying, Cam.” Kay insisted during each of her visits. “I just need time. 

Was this what he had sounded like the past year? No wonder Johnny had started to pull away and lose faith. But he waited; he gave her time. And then she told him the case on Mystery Woman was closed. 

“There are no new sightings,” she explained, frustration evident. “And with no concrete evidence, my superiors won’t let me continue. They ordered the case closed.”

“So because she conveniently framed both me and Johnny, no one is going to go after her and we just get to spend the rest of our lives in prison.” 

“I’m not giving up and neither should you. We’ll get her, Cameron. It will just take time.” 

So he gave her two more months. How had Johnny done this month after month after month? Especially as the last of the leads dried up and even Kay could find little to be hopeful about. The team hadn’t wanted to, but they’d moved on and found new jobs with new people and new shows. Even if they ever got out of prison, the Black brothers would never perform another magic show. 

“You sure about this?” Johnny eyed the bruise on his brother’s cheek. Cameron made friends easily, yes, but he made enemies easily also. “There’s no going back after.” 

Cameron took a deep breath and nodded. “I’m sure.”

Getting out of their cells was easy; tricking the cameras was harder. They had a number of plans, but in the end they decided on the one that would give the world one final act.

You would think a prison would guard the electrical boxes better. 

Triggering a power outage was simple; subduing the guards and switching clothes not so much. Especially when Cameron accidently triggered the wrong button and all the cell doors swung open. Suddenly escaping in guard’s uniforms was the worst possible choice they could have made. 

“Cam!” Johnny shouted, ramming his shoulder into a boulder of a man. “Cameron!” 

A body slammed into his and Johnny spun, grasping the man by the collar and prepared to throw him into the wall, but stopped at the last second as he recognized his battered brother. Cameron grinned, lip split and bleeding, a fresh bruise forming over his old one. 

“we must be rusty,” Cameron joked, “It’s be a long time since a plan went this wrong.” 

Johnny grinned, the emergency lights flickering as inmates and guards swarmed around them. 

“And here I was thinking everything was going according to plan.”

It took seven hours for order to be restored and the outage repaired. It took an additional three for the escape to be discovered. Two hours later, the case file was lying on Agent Kay Daniel’s desk at the FBI, but by then it was far to late. 

The Black brothers had performed their final disappearing act. And this time the Mystery Woman would be facing both of them on their terms.


End file.
